


Two Lives As One

by Merfilly



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine's perspective, mid season one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lives As One

Catherine Chandler had possessed the easy life. She was rich, had been successful without having to stir her finger too much, and had all the best life could offer.

When the thugs had attacked her, mistaking her for another, Vincent had come into her life, changing it forever.

From the moment she set foot back in the world she knew, she had known it no longer fit her. She had a need to find her own quest, to pay forward that unwavering faith Vincent had given her. Changing from the easy job her father had given her over to the DA's office had startled the world she lived in to no small degree.

Vincent saw it as one more sign of her goodness, as the love he felt, that cherished bond to her, continued to grow. He could never be a part of her world, and she could not be a part of his, but they were together in a way no man could ever sunder.

The life ahead could be nothing but tumultuous. Father was against the relationship, but felt powerless beyond counseling Vincent and warning Catherine.

In the end, it was their choice to face the future together.


End file.
